Bulk form processing has basically been handled using two methods. Forms either have been printed in a continuous manner and then cut, sequenced and inserted in envelopes, or forms have been individually printed and placed in trays for later stuffing into envelopes. The printing of individual forms is inefficient. At the time forms are placed in envelopes, moreover, it is inefficient to locate and replace defectively printed forms.
It is thus desirable to overcome these deficiencies of using continuously printed forms and storing them in trays.